Dragon And Chronos
by ArRuSwari96
Summary: Sebuah FF yang Author dedikasikan untuk semua Galaxies or EXOStan / EXO's Official Pairings / Taoris or Kristao as Main Cast / Don't Like Don't Read [ UP! Second Chap]
1. Teaser

"Yifan..."

.  
**_when a ruler didn't doing what he should do  
_**.

.  
wajah stoic itu menatap drace yang sedari tadi menatapnya khawatir. Ia tahu naga kesayangannya itu tak akan memanggil nama aslinya kecuali kalau ia benar benar khawatir akan sesuatu.

"ne?"

"apa kau sudah yakin akan keputusanmu?"

Yifan mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka menganggapmu yang tidak tidak yifan? Bagaimana ka-"

"aku tahu resiko itu drace..." sela yifan tetap tenang.

"aku tahu tapi aku tak tahan kalau kita terus terusan seperti ini drace...kau tahu kan kesehatan teleport tidak bagus akhir akhir ini apa kau tega drace?"

.  
**_there's must be someone who start the revolution_****  
**.

"DRAGON-GE TIDAK BERSALAH ! KAU YANG-"

**Brug**

sebuah hantaman menghajar pipi light. "LIGHT! Yak kalian..."

"kau mau aku perlakukan juga seperti light,earth?"  
Earth menggeretakkan giginya dan menggenggam tangannya sendiri erat. Tiba tiba tanpa ia sadari dan tahu penjaga itu menyerang light lagi dan earth berusaha melindungi light lagi dan menimbulkan pertengkaran yang sengit dalam ruangan itu.

.  
**_even...there's someone who didn't believe you_**

.  
Chronos-sang pengendali waktu kini menatap langit di EXO Planet yang penuh dengan bintang bintang galaxy yang bertebaran bagaikan permata diatas selembar kain yang hitam.

"Kris...ge..."

Tangannya terentang ke langit seperti menyentuh bintang bintang itu satu persatu.

"kau...tak...benar benar berkhianat kan ge ? hiks...ke...kenapa aku hiks...aku kini meragukanmu ge?"

.  
**_The Dragon and Chronos_**

.

COMING SOON

.

Author note :  
Ff ini author dedikasi kan untuk abang dduizhang galaxy tercinta /sobs/ yang udah bikin author ketawa bahagia dan yah romantis karena jadi bahan nistaan dan bahan fluff story di dunia per-ff-an ini /sobs/ yang kini entah dimana atau kemana bahkan ada apa...  
/brb ambil tisu lagi/  
Huaaaaa...author gak kuat lagi bikin lebih panjang...entahlah author sangat sering menangis semenjak kejadian ini.

Oh ya FYI, acc ini dibuat tanggal 15 Mei yang juga dimana merupakan ultah authornya...tapi...di hari jadi author dan setahunnya acc ini dapet berita begini itu rasanya...

/sobs/ /ambil tisu lagi/  
#WeMissYouKris

p.s :

Maafkan aku mbah sooman karena selalu bahagia melihat mbah ternistakan...

Comeback home to SM,ahjussi...please replace that d*mn CEO :"( jebaaall~  
#WeMissYouKris


	2. Story 1

**Bam**

Seorang namja dengan wajah stoic tengah jatuh terduduk bersandar pada pintu yang tadi sedikit dibantingnya.

"si...al..."

**Braaaggg**

"Breng...sekhh..."

**Braagg**

"dia bukan King..."

**Braagg**

"Master kris..."

namja yang melampiaskan kekesalannya pada dinding terdiam dan menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya lembut.

"D-Drace..."

Sekor naga berwarna hitam dengan bola mata berwarna kuning menyala menatap lembut namja itu.

"Ma-Maaf..." kata namja itu sambil menoleh ke arah lain.

"kau ribut lagi dengan perdana menteri itu lagi bukan?"

Kris masih terdiam tapi tangannya menggenggam dengan kuat. "kenapa lagi?"

"Phoenix dan Teleport..."  
"Hng? Wae?"  
"Mereka cedera...lagi..."

suasana antara dua makhluk yang berbeda jenis itu adalah keheningan.

"Phoenix memang aku juga tahu...teleport?"

"Hampir persis..." kata namja itu pelan "hanya berbeda tempat..."

"aku harus melakukannya drace..."  
"melakukan apa?"  
"kau tahu kan...rencana "itu" ?"

Air muka drace yang stoic tiba tiba berubah kaget. "apa kau gila,master?"

Kris masih terdiam dan menatap pemandangan di jendela kamarnya yang menjadi favoritnya; Langit di EXO Planet yang bertaburan jutaan bintang dari galaksi lain.

"Kau mau menuntut rajamu sendiri ke pengadilan galaksi?"

Kris masih terdiam dan menatap pemandangan itu sembari menarik nafas pelan.

"Kris !"

Kris seperti pura pura tak mendengarnya.

"Yifan..."

wajah stoic itu menatap drace yang sedari tadi menatapnya khawatir. Ia tahu naga kesayangannya itu tak akan memanggil nama aslinya kecuali kalau ia benar benar khawatir akan sesuatu.

"ne?"

"apa kau sudah yakin akan keputusanmu?"

Yifan mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka menganggapmu yang tidak tidak yifan? Bagaimana ka-"

"aku tahu resiko itu drace..." sela yifan tetap tenang.

"aku tahu tapi aku tak tahan kalau kita terus terusan seperti ini drace...kau tahu kan kesehatan teleport tidak bagus akhir akhir ini apa kau tega drace?"

Naga itu terdiam.

"Aku juga tak mungkin meminta unicorn untuk terus terusan menyembuhkan anggota kita yang sakit terluka...dia juga ada batasannya..."

"Tapi...-ugghh..."

"Drace..."

Naga itu menunduk. Batinnya seperti bergumul satu sama lain.

"Drace! Tatap aku drace..."

Naga itu menatap kedepan dan mendapati Kris menatapnya lembut sembari mengelus lehernya pelan.

"Kau lupa seminggu lalu, Chronos juga terkena demam parah bukan?"

Naga itu menggeleng.

"Apa...raja memberikannya istirahat,nagaku yang cantik?"

Naga itu kembali menggeleng. "Dia memberi kalian misi kan?"

Kris tersenyum dan memeluk leher naga tersebut."aku tak bisa menahannya lagi drace..."

"Tapi kenapa bukan aquatics saja yifan? kenapa?" tanya drace pelan

"akupun juga leader...sama seperti aquatics drace..."

"lalu?"

Kris terdiam"ada...sesuatu..."

"apa?"

"yang harus kulakukan sebagai leader,drace.."

-1XOXO2-

Seorang namja dengan mata bulat yang lucu tengah menatap seorang namja yang tengah terbaring.

"Kai..."

tangannya mengelus rambut pirang agak perak milik namja yang tengah terbaring. Matanya terlihat sendu sehabis menangis.

"mianhae..."

tiba tiba namja itu merasakan genggaman hangat di tangannya."kau tidak bersalah hyung..."

"Ka-...umm,maksudku teleport...kau sudah baikkan?"

yang ditanya hanya menatap balik yang bertanya. "aku sudah baikan...tak apa earth hyung..."

"jinjja?"  
Teleport hanya mengangguk pelan.

"ummm,oh iya...bukannya nanti sore kita ada latihan kan?"  
"kau tak perlu latihan,kai!" sela earth cepat bernada khawatir.

"aku tak apa..."  
"apanya yang tak apa?"  
"Sungguh..aku-"

greep

Kyungsoo memeluk Kai dengan erat entah kenapa ia benar benar ingin melakukannya.

"Tapi kau masih cedera..."  
"Aku tak apa hyung..gwenchana.."

.

.

.

_EXO planet-sebuah planet yang berada di galaksi yang jauh dari bumi, namun nemiliki kehidupan yang lebih modern daripada bumi dengan sumber daya alam yang selalu diperbaharui tanpa merusak alam mereka dengan teknologi canggih_

_namun sayang,setelah sang raja mangkat dan untuk sementara digantikan oleh perdana menterinya semua image dari kerajaan yang peduli pada rakyatnya hancur seketika karenanya dan The Black Pearl yang adalah pasukan andalan sang raja yang merupakan penduduk planet EXO yang memiliki kekuatan khusus yang hebat hanya dimanfaatkan hanya untuk membuat image sang perdana menteri semata di seantero galaksi sementara rakyat planet EXO menderita.  
_.

.

.

.  
**Tok Tok**

sebuah ketukan di pintu menyadarkan dua insan yang sedang berlatih dengan kekuatannya.

"Nuguseyo?"  
"Master Wind...anda ditunggu yang mulia raja..."

Wind hanya bisa menghela nafasnya keras 'pasti misi lagi..'

"Master telekinesis..."  
"ne?"jawab namja yang satu lagi.  
"anda juga ikut master..."

kedua namja itu hanya saling bertatapan.

"ada apa?" tanya telekinesis pelan.  
"saya kurang tahu master..."balas sesorang yang berada diluar  
"itu hanya perintah yang mulia raja..."

Telekinesis hanya menatap Winds yang dibalas anggukan pelan. "baiklah...kami akan kesana..."

-1XOXO2-

Di sebuah ruangan hall besar yang sangat indah dengan hiasan 12 lambang yang berbeda di atap kubah hall tersebut dan di bawahnya terdapat 12 kursi yang kini masih di duduki 9 orang namja pemilik lambang lambang tersebut.

Di tempat duduk tersebut terdapat,Aquatics-leader besar Black Pearl-,Phoenix,light,earth,teleport,unicorn,thunder,frost dan chronos.

"Taozi..." bisik light pelan pada chronos  
"Ne?"  
"kemana kris ge? tak biasanya ia tidak bersamamu..."  
Chronos menggeleng pelan "aku tak tahu ge...tadi malam juga aku tidur sendiri..kris ge bilang dia ada urusan...tapi bahkan sampai pagi dia tidak ada..."

"oh,begitu..." kata light sembari mengangguk kan kepala.

pintu yang ada di belakang mereka terbuka dan menampakkan sosok wind dengan wajah datarnya dan telekinesis yang tampan namun sekaligus manis yang langsung ke tempat duduk di bawah lambang mereka.

"ummm...dragon-hyung dimana ?" thunder tiba tiba memecah suasana di antara mereka.

kesembilan pasang mata selain light menatap chronos yang biasanya menjadi partner dragon. Yang ditatap menjadi salah tingkah.

"nnnnggg...dra-dragon gege di..."

suara pintu terbuka membuyarkan apa yang tadi terjadi dan dari pintu yang tadi terbuka keluarlah sang perdana menteri pengganti sang raja yang membuat the black pearl terdiam dan sedikit tegang.

Perdana menteri itu tidak langsung duduk di posisinya,melainkan berputar mengelilingi the black pearl.

Frost berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan dan aura dari perdana menteri tersebut yang membuat namja itu merasa tak nyaman. Entah,semenjak mangkatnya raja mereka hal itu terus terjadi pada perasaan frost.

Sementara itu,tangan milik thunder perlahan menggengam tangan frost yang membuat pemiliknya sedikit kaget dan meliriknya. Thunder hanya mencoba tersenyum untuk menenangkan Frost yang di balas tatapan terima kasih.

langkah kaki sang perdana menteri terhenti pada salah satu kursi di bawah lambang Dragon yang tidak ditempati pemiliknya. Ia hanya menatap dan kemudian mengelus pelan kursi tersebut.

"kaliaann..." dia menatap ke aquatics yang duduk tepat berada di seberang tempat duduk dragons "bertanya tanya kenapa aku mengumpulkan kalian disini bukan?"

selain aquatics yang lainnya saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Aquatics tetap memasang wajah tenangnya. "katakanlah yang mulia perdana menteri..."

suara aquatics membuat mereka mengalihkan tatapannya ke aquatics "apa ada sesuatu yang penting? yang pasti...bukan misi kan?"

sang perdana menteri menatap aquatics dengan tatapan tertarik "darimana kau menyakininya,hng?"

Aquatics hanya tersenyum dengan senyuman angelic miliknya "kau tak mungkin memberikan tugas untuk semua sekaligus bukan ?"

Tiba tiba sang perdana menteri tertawa dengan tawa yang menggelegar. Yang lain hanya bergidik ngeri sementara aquatics malah tersenyum sinis. "Tak salah bila kau menjadi leader,Kim Junmyeon..."

Aquatics hanya terdiam namun Unicorn-yang berada di sampingnya tahu kalau namja yang berada di sebelahnya itu tengah mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah.

Tentu saja kesal karena ia-dan juga anggota black pearl lainnya-tak menyukai jika di dalam ruangan ini mereka dipanggil dengan nama aslinya.

"Terima kasih..."kata namja itu dengan nada datar.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan satu hal..."

Semua terdiam. Tegang.

"Aku benci pengkhianatan.."

Dalam pikiran dan hati setiap member Black Pearl bertanya tanya apa maksud dari ini semua ? Adakah hubungannya dengan dragon yang tidak ada bersama mereka di ruangan ini ?

Chronos mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Perasaan mengatakan sesuatu tapi apa? Ia tidak mengerti...ia terlalu bingung dan membuat otaknya sulit mencerna apa maksud dari ini semua.

"Dragon..."

Tangan sang perdana menteri menekan erat lambang naga yang terpahat indah di salah satu bagian senderan kursi tersebut.

"...berkhianat!"

Semua member Black Pearl menampakkan ekspresi terkejut nya.

'Apa apa an ini? Mana buktinya' batin mereka.

sang perdana menteri menatap satu persatu member Black Pearl yang kebingungan. Matanya terhenti pada Chronos yang tertunduk.

"Chronos..."

Namja bermata panda itu masih terdiam. Pikirannya masih kacau.

"CHRONOOS!"

Chronos yang agak kaget langsung menatap perdana menteri itu dengan lesu.

"I-Iya yang mulia..."

"Kalau kau menemukan partnermu itu..." kata sang perdana menteri tersebut yang menatap tajam namja itu dalam "Tangkap dan bawa dia kesini atau..."

Chronos menelan saliva-nya berat.

"...Bunuh dia!"

Chronos sedikit tersentak kaget begitupun yang lain. Apa yang dilakukan namja stoic itu hingga seperti ini?

**Tap Tap Tap**

di sebuah hall yang sangat panjang. seorang namja berambut coklat menatap datar tujuan di depannya. Nafasnya begitu tenang namun ada sedikit rasa ke khawatirannya.

Ia tiba tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke arah luar jendela besar yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Kris..." drace yang berada di belakangnya-dalam wujud manusia-menepuk bahu bidang namja itu.

Namja yang dipanggil hanya menatap drace balik"kau tak apa ?"

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya kuat dan sedikit menunduk. "Entahlah Drace..."

Kris kembali menatap pemandangan diluar itu. "Perasaanku tidak nyaman...entah apa tapi ini berhubungan dengan Tao..."

Drace menepuk lagi bahu partnernya itu. "Taozi tak akan kenapa napa,Kris..."

"Bukan bukan kesehatannya yang aku khawatirkan drace..."

"Lalu apa?"

Kris terdiam. Mencoba mencari jawaban di antara perasaannya tersebut. Namun sayangnya ia gagal.

"Entahlah Drace...Aku..."  
"Kris..."

Namja itu menatap mata partnernya -selain Tao- yang masih mirip dengan bola mata seekor naga.

"Pikirkan kata katamu sebelumnya Kris...Bahwa kau akan menerima segala resiko nya bukan?"

Kris terdiam. "Kau benar..Kajja kita selesaikan ini..."

-1XOXO2-

"Mwoyaaaa..."  
Pekikan Chanyeol-atau kita kenal dengan Phoenix- menggema di salah satu perpustakaan istana itu

"Ada apa yeollie?" tanya Light.

"Aku tak tahu apa karena kita jarang membuka surat kabar atau apa kita terlalu sering berlatih jadinya kita kurang update seperti ini..."

"Unngg? Memangnya kenapa hyung ?" Tanya Earth yang tadi sedang asyik membahas tentang persoalan ini bersama light.

"Ini...lihatlah..."

Mata Earth yang sudah bulat menjadi lebih bulat lagi saat membaca headline surat kabar tersebut yang mengatakan bahwa salah seorang Black Pearl mengkhianati planetnya sendiri dan banyak headline headline lain yang berkaitan dengan Dragon.

"A-Apa...Apa Apaan ini?"  
"Aku juga tak mengerti..."  
"Apa mungkin..."

Mereka bertiga saling bertatapan.

"sepertinya kita harus mengumpulkan semuanya..." balas Baekhyun-Light-

Kyungsoo-Earth- dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Tunggu sebentar! mungkin kita tak perlu memanggil Tao?"

"Wae?"

"Kalian mau membuatnya makin terpuruk lagi? Dari kemarin setelah perdana menteri mengumpulkan kita dia langsung ke kamar dan mengunci pintunya rapat...bahkan ketika aku memanggilnya untuk sarapan tak di gubrisnya sedikitpun.."

BaekYeol saling bertatapan. "Jadi...bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya berat. Ia sendiri juga bingung.

"Mungkin kita biarkan dia sendiri dulu..." sebuah suara menginterupsi rasa bingung yang melanda tiga namja itu.

"A-Ah...Frost Hyung..."

"Mianhae...aku tiba tiba muncul..."kata seorang namja berpipi sedikit tembem yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka.  
"Gwe-Gwenchana minseokkie hyung..." balas Kyungsoo.

"Ah,ya omong omong soal makan malam milik zitao sudah ku berikan ke dia kok...tenang saja..." kata namja itu sedikit melanjutkan sembari tersenyum.

Sementara, seorang namja bermata panda menatap ke arah langit malam di planet mereka. Jutaan bintang yang berasal dari galaksi lain menghiasi dengan indah bagaikan permata.

Paru paru namja itu dipenuhi dengan udara malam yang becampur rerumputan segar yang berada di bagian rahasia yang berada di istana tersebut.

tempat dimana ia dan dragon sering berlatih secara rahasia bila ia dan namja stoic itu tak mau di gubris orang lain apalagi perdana menteri itu. Hanya dirinya,dragon-kris-,dan yang mulia raja karena sang raja sendiri lah yang memberikan tempat ini sebagai hadiah kris dan hadiah ini dibagi padanya oleh setahun yang lalu.

Matanya terpejam. Ia berusaha melupakan perintah sang raja tapi sepertinya perintah itu terus terngiang ngiang di kepalanya.

Sang perdana menteri memang memerintahnya secara langsung pada saat gege-gegenya dan saeng-nya meninggalkannya sendiri di hall Black Pearl pada saat tadi atas perintah sang perdana menteri.

Ia bingung sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan gegenya itu. Ia sama sekali tak mempercayai apapun yang dikatakan sang perdana menteri.

Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan dan menyayangi gegenya. Tentu saja, ia tak akan tega untuk melukainya apalagi membunuhnya.

"A-Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam namja itu pelan. Hening. Hanya suara angin yang mengalir lembut.

============== TO BE CONTINUED ==================

:: Author Note ::

Maaf karena teaser kemarin entah kesalahan ffn atau sayanya yang salah cara soalnya kemarin make cara copy-and-paste bukan upload yang saya biasa lakukan buat post FF ini*deep bow* dan terima kasih buat '**Rainyazizah'** untuk memberikan ide judul FFn ini….Love ya~ Let's Keep Wait And Believe In Kris^^

**WE A12E ONE**


	3. Story 2

sementara itu,  
disebuah lorong,

**Tap  
Tap  
Tap**

**Krieeeet**

"Yak,Yixing apa yang..."

Braak

Mata Lay dan Suho saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Di ruangan yang biasanya menjadi tempat latihan mereka hanya terdengar gemerisik air dan deru nafas kedua namja itu.

Tangan Lay mengarah ke arah salah satu sulur dan membuat sulur sulur itu mengikat kenop pintu yang tadi di tutup yixing dengan kuat.

"Yak,Yixing-ah...kenapa kau-"  
"supaya lebih aman..." sela namja berlesung pipi itu.

"Jadi..."Yixing lalu duduk tak jauh dari kolam dengan air terjun dalam ruangan tempat itu  
"Apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan dragon gege kau tahu kan hyung?"

Suho masih berdiri terdiam. Menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Suho-ssi..."  
Suho masih terdiam. Matanya seperti menyiratkan sesuatu yang dalam.  
"Aqua leader..."  
"Ne,Yixing-ah...aku tahu..."

Suasana di antara kedua namja itu kembali terdiam. Suho menarik nafasnya benar benar dalam dan kuat.

"Aku dan Kris..." Yixing menelan salivanya berat.  
"...Berencana menuntut ke absahan perdana menteri sebagai pengganti yang mulia raja..."

Yixing membelalakkan matanya tak percaya atas apa yang di dengarnya dan memilih menatap ke arah yang lain. Suho hanya menatap Lay dengan tatapan datar. Ia sudah menduga kalau reaksi anggota yang ia pimpin akan seperti ini.

Mata Suho beralih pada puncak air terjun di dalam ruangan itu. Mencoba mengamati aliran air yang terus turun dan mengalir deras. Ia tahu kemungkinan besar partner leadernya itu sedang berada di pengadilan intergalaksi saat ini.

Ia akan menjaga rahasia itu sampai namja stoic itu berhasil menuntut pimpinan mereka itu,tapi karena ia pun tak tega dengan yixing yang memerlukan kepastian pada akhirnya sebagian rencana mereka terbongkar.

Suho sebenarnya pun tak peduli jika dia dianggap pengecut atau apapun oleh anggotanya sendiri karena kris dan dirinya merasa wewenang sang perdana menteri melampaui apa yang seharusnya dilakukan sebagai pengganti sementara sang raja. Hanya saja Suho tak menyangka Kris akan bertindak secepat ini tapi ia tahu namja itu pasti mempunyai satu alasannya sendiri yang ia tahu tak akan mungkin sangat egois.

"Yixing-ah..."  
Suho memecah suasana hening diantara mereka.  
Yixing menatap wajah Suho dalam dalam.  
"Jeongmal Mianhae..."

Suho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Mereka masih terdiam satu sama lain.  
Karena suasana mereka yang terasa kurang nyaman. Suho memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Lay sendirian di ruangan tanpa namja itu ketahui ketika Suho melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke pintu, Lay baru menyadari kalau namja itu akan pergi.

"Su-suho ya..." panggil Lay pelan.  
Suho berhenti bergerak. Tangannya menyentuh sulur yang digunakan lay dan menyentuhnya untuk membuat sebagian sulur yang melilit kenop pintu mengering.  
Suho hanya berbisik pelan. "Maaf...yixing-ah..."

Krieet  
Brak

-1XOXO2-

"Kita sampai..."  
Kris mendorong pintu besar berukir indah yang tadi ditujunya ia hendak menemui para hakim intergalaksi saat ini. Ia mengendalikan rasa berdebarnya saat ini.

"Wooof...Wooof..."  
sebuah gonggongan riang tiba tiba menyapa mereka. Seekor anjing berwarna abu abu dan putih menerjang badan kris.

"Yaaaa...yaaa...annyeong eurongie...lama tak melihatmu,hng?" kata kris sembari mengelus tengkuk anjing berkepala dua yang berukuran besar itu.

eurongie,seekor cerberus atau anjing berkepala dua raksasa penjaga gedung pengadilan intergalaksi. Kris lah yang memberikannya pada mahkamah intergalaksi karena sang perdana menteri yang membenci makhluk makhluk aneh seperti eurongie bahkan kris dan chanyeol harus mempertahankan drace dan onix-partner chanyeol selain baekhyun- dari usiran ahjussi tersebut.

"Wah...wah...liat siapa yang datang,eoh..."

sebuah suara menyapa indra pendengaran kris-matanya menatap siapa yang menyapanya dan membulat ketika mengetahui siapa yang menyapanya tadi.

"A-ah...kau..."

"Lama tak berjumpa hng ?"

============== TO BE CONTINUED ==================

:: Author Note ::

Maaf karena Author hanya mengupdate sedikit sepertinya. Kebiasaan Autho buat dapat cerita dari klimaks ke akhir cerita kambuh lagi saudara saudara.-. *bow* Author masih digantung pada kenyataan ;-; author tak tahu dengan kalian tapi setiap author liat foto EXO yang baru pasti author itungin dulu ;-; masih ngerasa kayak mimpi.

Reply ::

**Jongindo ::** Here You Are…Gomawo For Ur Review^^

**Miss Zhang ::** Chronos memang dari Bahasa Yunani…personifikasi dari waktu…moment selain Taoris pasti ada J

**KrisPandaTaozi ** :: Username-nya ;-; (?) ini dilanjut.

**Shim Yeonhae **:: Nado._.

**Rainyazizah** :: Taoris saranghaja! *bikin Love sign*

**DobiPanda **:: Hampir mendekatilah walau tetap ada nantinya imajinasi Author ini lanjut.

**Xyln** :: Ini lanjut J

**Maple fujoshi2309** :: Yeah, gak terlalu sci-fi juga… comeback home~ can you comeback home~

**WE A12E ONE**


End file.
